


WonderTrev got more time (Part II)- I fixed it guys

by glowandgo



Series: Diana and Steve have more time [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anxious Steve, DCC, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Steve Trevor Lives, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, dc, diana x steve, i fixed it haha see nothing happened, my babies just need to talk, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowandgo/pseuds/glowandgo
Summary: Even though he has Diana back, Steve is still anxious. He has to tell her he risked hundreds of lives to save his own, having no idea how it turned out. Diana is surprised but happy to see he's alive, but is curious how. In a sequel to 'WonderTrev got more time', I needed Steve and Diana to have a conversation about the things that happened at the army base, so here you go! Still pretty angsty and loooots of feelings and emotions, but it all turns out well because they deserve it. More fluff now that they're both alive and well ;)





	WonderTrev got more time (Part II)- I fixed it guys

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone that is still hurting over the end of Wonder Woman!

It didn’t take long to heal after Diana opened her eyes. Within minutes she was able to stand up. Her knees were weak, but Sameer supported her by putting her arm around his low shoulders. She didn’t say much. Steve followed her example. He was scared. What would she think of the risk he took by landing the plane? He had no idea if it the bomb squad was able to diffuse it. They hadn’t heard an explosion, but the plane might be too far away and there wasn't any news of a victory either. Nerves shuddered and twisted in his stomach. He felt multiple pairs of eyes on his back as he walked ahead of the group, gun in hand and still cautious. Charlie had already tried to start two cars, but he couldn’t get the engines to run. Steve was afraid all the working cars were already taken by others who wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. They had nearly made it to the edge of the former army base. Everything here was still intact, not blown to pieces by the divine fight. Charlie looked around and started to get excited. ‘We’ll find one here, I’m certain.’

 Once they got to the last watchtower before the treeline, Chief pointed at the tower. A car as parked behind it, almost out of sight. Charlie ran the last few yards and jumped in it. For a few seconds they all stared, hoping he'd get it to work. Suddenly, a heavy, almost screechy sound ascended from the hood. The Scot let out an triumphant ‘Aye!’   
Steve smiled at his friend, and the fact that all this was going to be over. They were going to make it out. They put Diana in the front seat, next to Charlie who was now honking and singing a song about how they were going home. ‘Don’t hold back, Charlie,’ Steve laughed. He hoped the Germans were still dazed enough to not mind their cars being stolen. He got in and took the seat next to Chief and behind Diana. She was still more quiet than usual. He leaned forward, putting his face beside hers. ‘Are you okay?’ She turned her head around. ‘Yes, of course. But how can you be?’ She shifted in her chair so she could properly look at him. She raised her hand to touch his face. ‘I thought you were going to die.’   
He wanted nothing more than to reach out for her and explain everything. Although the guilty feeling that came with the idea was nauseating and gut-wrenching, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. However, the presence of the other men made him feel uneasy. Though they must have wondered about it, he never told them about his feelings for her. It wasn’t because he was embarrassed about it – he was proud, actually. After all, he was pretty sure she felt the same.  It was because it wasn’t his place to tell. He knew that a lot of people would judge them if he told. And unfair as it was, Diana was the one going to suffer from that.  
  
Charlie started driving and they were off. Steve didn’t answer Diana’s question yet. He peeked at Sameer, who was looking at them. He was clearly waiting for Steve's response. Oh, what the hell, Steve thought. This might be the last day Diana could bare to see him. He put his hand to her face and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. He leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. The deep brown eyes followed his every move attentively. ‘We’ll talk tonight, okay?’ He proposed. She smiled in a sincere way that reminded him of the night they shared in the hotel room a couple of days ago. Before he could smile back, she turned back towards the front of the car. Nobody talked for a while, until Charlie asked where to go. It wasn’t an easy question: they had no idea what was happening in the rest of the world.  
In the end they decided to get back to the British trenches. Because of the recent events, it shouldn’t be hard to get there. They argued for a minute if they should stop by a village to gather information about the plane, but they figured they couldn’t be sure if it was safe. The God of War might have been defeated, but it didn’t mean the Germans were too. Sure, the ones at the army base had stopped fighting, but it was possible that was the result of seeing things that went far past their comprehension. Steve truly hoped defeating Ares proved to be the key to peace. An truce had been close for weeks. Maybe this was the final push the generals needed.  


They weren’t going to get there before dark, so Charlie drove the car into a small field full of high grass and surrounded by trees. The tires left a broad trail of crushed grass. When he noticed, Charlie started driving back and forth, while steering in loops. ‘I’m making us a nice place to sleep, lads!’ He shouted over his shoulder as if they couldn’t hear him otherwise. Sameer laughed and jumped on the new, flat open space. Their driver stopped the car and followed his example. Steve grinned again at Charlies joyful mood. He jumped down from the backseat as well and opened Diana’s door for her. Chief caught his attention when he dropped his big backpack on the ground next to the others. He sat down and searched one of the many pockets and pulled out the large green cloth he used as a tent. ‘I’m going to look for branches,’ he announced before disappearing into the trees. Charlie followed him, whistling something that was easily recognizable as a Gaelic folk song. Steve realized this was his chance to speak to Diana. He was anxious about it, but he had to. He knew Sameer had seen him kiss her on the forehead in the car and also when he was afraid he’d lost her. He tried to catch his eye and when he did, he nodded in the direction the others had left in. Sameer didn’t get it. ‘What?’ he asked.   
Steve gave him a warning look. Without using words, he tried to signal that he wanted to be alone with her.   
‘Steve,’ Diana asked out of the blue. He’d almost forgotten she was able to see him. ‘Why are doing that?’   
‘Ha,’ he laughed uncomfortably. ‘I was just asking Sameer if he shouldn’t help the others find wood. It’s going to be cold tonight.’ He looked at his friend the whole time, even though Diana was the person he was talking to. The other man finally got it. He nodded with a little smile that made Steve narrow his eyes. What did Sameer think he was up to?  He reluctantly spun around and called for the others to wait.

 Steve turned to face Diana. While he knew she’d be leaning against the car, he did not expect her to look so… shiny. The lowered sun was reflected bright white on the gold and silver parts of her armour. He squinted, trying to look at her face. He could barely see it.   
‘Why didn’t you use words?’ She asked. Her direct, almost child-like manners were confusing at times, even if that sounded impossible. He moved his head a little so he could see her face without the bright flashes of  reflecting sunlight. ‘I… Well, sometimes when you’re very good friends, you don’t need words.’  
She seemed to think about that. Looking for an example, his thoughts wandered off to the battle he witnessed on Themyscira. Her people needed no words to fight an entire armed infantry. ‘It’s like you and the Amazons.’ He explained. She nodded.   
‘Steve, how are you alive?’ She asked again, after a long break. It was almost as if she knew he was struggling. She was about to ask another question, but he shook his head.  
‘Diana, I have to tell you something.’   
She tilted her head slightly to show him that he had her attention. He had no idea how to start. 

‘I was going to fly that plane up in the air and shoot the gas. There was no other way.’  
She encouraged him to go on my not saying anything. Steve swallowed.  
‘And I swear… I swear to God that I was ready to die. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t pull the trigger. I thought of you and of how much it would hurt you. I didn’t want that to be the last thing I ever did. And I know it’s the most selfish thing I’ve ever done and ever will do. But I landed the plane.’ He’d averted his eyes to the ground while he was speaking.   
‘You what?’ Her voice was stern and she crossed her arms. The extra exposed silver flashed  even more light in his eyes.   
‘Please, can you get out of the sun? I can barely see you.’ In answer, she said nothing and jumped over the car, landing with her back towards him with her arms still crossed. He quickly ran around the hood and stopped pretty close to her. Judging from her expression he was never to see her again after this.   
‘How could you land the plane?’ Her voice was filled with disappointment. ‘Because I was a coward. I didn’t want to die if I could have you. I took the risk.’   
‘How did it end? There was a time bomb.’   
‘I switched the channels and called for anyone who was listening, trying to get backup and a bomb squad. They arrived quickly and tried to defuse the bomb so they could carefully unload the plane and destroy the gas.  
‘Did they?’  
‘I don’t know. They told me to go and I went to search for you.’   
‘You don’t know? Are you crazy, Steve? You let people risk their lives for you and you _don’t know_?’   
‘I’m not trying to justify it. I admit that this is the worst thing I have ever done and it’s eating me up. And all I can think of is how I did it to see you again, even if it means this is the last time I ever will.’ Her face was full of emotions he’d never seen on her before. It confused him. He wanted to run far away from here, far away from the field, far away from Belgium. But he realized that wherever he went, the guilt wasn’t going to go away. He had to explain it to her. He would never be able to forgive himself. He needed her for that. And so he continued. ‘You are good itself, and I love you for it. But you surely must know I’m not. I’d never be worthy of you. I couldn’t shoot the gun and I don’t regret it. I’d have risked all of those lives again if it meant I could save you pain. And if that makes me a bad person, it’s worth it. You are my weakness, Diana,’ he whispered. Emotions and thoughts and words were everywhere and he stopped talking because he’d said everything he wanted to say. There was nothing he could say or do to save himself. He had done something that was opposite of everything she ever stood for. It was entirely up to her.

 Most of the anger from before seemed to have left her body. It now was like she was arguing or had thoughts batteling inside her own head. He was confused, but happy she hadn’t started shouting just yet. And suddenly, without a warning, the difficult expression was gone.  
‘Steve,’ she started solemnly, ‘you are not a bad man. I have seen you do so many things that have proven otherwise. One choice does not define who you are.’ She spoke slowly and her words sounded so heavy they seemed to drill right through him.  
‘I used to believe it did,’ She confessed, as he’d known it had been her core assumption. She continued, not giving him time to answer. ‘I used to believe mankind was good, and honest and brave. But it is not. It’s imperfect. That is what makes you human. And what decides if you are good or bad is how much you _try_ not to be imperfect. One mistake does not make you bad. You are so much more than your darkest parts.’ 

He couldn’t believe his ears. Did she actually… accept it? Did she not yell at him how disappointed she was? How he was like everyone else? How she never wanted to see him again? ‘I have to tell you something, too. I thought you were going to die and I… I could not bear it. You are, despite that decision to land the plane, the most courageous, most honourable man I have met. I couldn’t accept that you had to die. And I became angrier than I’ve ever been. I wasn’t able to control myself.’ He noticed how hard it was for her to tell him this. She was emotional instead of secure of herself, which must have been the first time ever. He stepped a bit closer to let her know he wasn’t going anywhere.  ‘What happened?’ 

She shook her head. ‘I… I realized that some humans really are evil. That it wasn’t Ares that made them into that. The doctor and Ludendorff and some people there were bad to the bone. And I lost something I truly believed in. With all the people that deserved to die, why did _you_ have to? I thought it was so unjust. I was enraged and I felt power I never felt before. I had no control over it. I killed innocent people, Steve. Some of them were boys.’ Steve thought of the children he’d seen appear from underneath gas masks. He closed his eyes and felt devastated that he’d made her do something that was so against her own believes. Even without her usual sense of confidence in both herself and what she believed in, she looked like the fierce Amazon warrior she was. But more than ever, she looked hurt and upset.  
He knew that she could make him fly yards away with a single pound of her fist if he went too far. But he moved even closer, took both her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He kissed them but kept his eyes on hers.  
‘I don’t care. We have both made mistakes. But I want you to know that I meant what I said before I got on the plane.’  
For a second she looked a tad uncomfortable. ‘I have never loved a man, before. I’m not sure how it’s supposed to feel, but I think I can say that I love you.’ She narrowed her eyes and continued: ‘But of course I cannot be sure since you are above average and maybe this is just the feeling that above average men…’ Steve smiled and pulled her towards him, interrupting her sentence. He put his lips on hers and kissed all the teasing words away. She giggled – actually giggled. This woman made him crazy. She was so many things, of which lots contradicted each other.  Her laugh almost broke their lips apart, but she wouldn’t let go. Her hand in his hair felt heavenly. His hand on the small of her back was just where it was supposed to be. They were together and this time there was no ancient god to come between them. Eventually he pulled back to put a kiss between her eyebrows. ‘As I’ve said before: you’re a miracle,’ He whispered. She sighed, probably thinking about the same night as he was. But she didn’t let him go after that. She pulled him against her in an embrace that was so tight he was sure she’d forgotten about her extraordinary strength again.  
‘I am your weakness, Steve Trevor, as you are mine. We have to learn to live with that.’  
‘Well, I’m happy to admit my weaknesses, then.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for sticking with me! The next part in this series will be about the victory of the Allies.


End file.
